Tanaka Reina in Gruppenreleases
Tanaka Reina geboren: 11.11.1989 Indies Alben: 2013.05.22 LoVendoЯ Cover The Rock Alben: 2004.12.08 Ai no Dai 6kan (Morning Musume) 2006.02.15 Rainbow 7 (Morning Musume) 2007.03.21 SEXY 8 BEAT (Morning Musume) 2009.03.18 Platinum 9 DISC (Morning Musume) 2010.03.17 ⑩ MY ME (Morning Musume) 2010.12.01 Fantasy! Juuichi (Morning Musume) 2011.10.12 12, Smart (Morning Musume) 2012.09.12 13 Colorful Character (Morning Musume) Cover Alben: 2008.11.26 COVER YOU (Morning Musume) Indies Mini Alben: 2014.11.05 Ikujinashi (LoVendoЯ) Mini Alben: 2006.12.13 7.5 Fuyu Fuyu Morning Musume Mini! (Morning Musume) 2017.09.06 Яe:Start (LoVendoЯ) Best of Alben: 2004.03.31 Best! Morning Musume 2 (Morning Musume) 2004.12.15 Morning Musume Early Single Box (Morning Musume) 2007.10.24 Morning Musume ALL SINGLES COMPLETE ~10th ANNIVERSARY~ (Morning Musume) 2008.12.10 Tanpopo / Petitmoni Mega Best (Tanpopo) 2009.10.07 Morning Musume Zen Single Coupling Collection (Morning Musume) 2010.06.02 Morning Musume Best of Singles Japan Expo Limited Edition (Morning Musume) Soundtracks: 2003.07.02 Morning Musume Shuen Musical Edokko Chuushingura (Morning Musume) 2006.07.26 Ribbon no Kishi The Musical Song Selection (Morning Musume) Singles: 2003.07.30 Shabondama (Morning Musume) 2003.09.18 Ai no Sono ~Touch My Heart!~ (Morning Musume Otome Gumi) 2003.10.29 FIRST KISS (Aa!) 2003.11.06 Go Girl ~Koi no Victory~ (Morning Musume) 2004.01.21 Ai Araba IT'S ALL RIGHT (Morning Musume) 2004.02.25 Yuujou ~Kokoro no Busu ni wa Naranee!~ (Morning Musume Otome Gumi) 2004.05.12 Roman ~MY DEAR BOY~ (Morning Musume) 2004.07.22 Joshi Kashimashi Monogatari (Morning Musume) 2004.11.03 Namida ga Tomaranai Houkago (Morning Musume) 2004.12.01 ALL FOR ONE & ONE FOR ALL! (H.P. All Stars) 2005.01.19 THE Manpower!! (Morning Musume) 2005.04.27 Osaka Koi no Uta (Morning Musume) 2005.06.22 Onna, Kanashii, Otona / Inshouha Renoir no You ni / Hitoshirezu Mune wo Kanaderu Yoru no Aki (Sexy Otonajan / Elegies / Puripuri Pink) 2005.07.27 Iroppoi Jirettai (Morning Musume) 2005.11.09 Chokkan 2 ~Nogashita Sakana wa Ookiizo!~ (Morning Musume) 2006.03.15 SEXY BOY ~Soyokaze ni Yorisotte~ (Morning Musume) 2006.06.21 Ambitious! Yashinteki de Ii jan (Morning Musume) 2006.11.08 Aruiteru (Morning Musume) 2007.01.24 Bokura ga Ikiru MY ASIA (Morning Musume Tanjou 10nen Kinentai) 2007.02.14 Egao YES Nude (Morning Musume) 2007.04.25 Kanashimi Twilight (Morning Musume) 2007.07.25 Onna ni Sachi Are (Morning Musume) 2007.11.21 Mikan (Morning Musume) 2008.04.16 Resonant Blue (Morning Musume) 2008.06.11 C\C (Cinderella\Complex) (High-King) 2008.09.24 Pepper Keibu (Morning Musume) 2009.02.18 Naichau Kamo (Morning Musume) 2009.05.13 Shouganai Yume Oibito (Morning Musume) 2009.08.12 Nanchatte Ren'ai (Morning Musume) 2009.10.28 Kimagure Princess (Morning Musume) 2010.02.10 Onna ga Medatte Naze Ikenai (Morning Musume) 2010.06.09 Seishun Collection (Morning Musume) 2010.10.27 Appare Kaiten Zushi! (Muten Musume) 2010.11.17 Onna to Otoko no Lullaby Game (Morning Musume) 2011.04.06 Maji Desu ka Ska! (Morning Musume) 2011.06.15 Only you (Morning Musume) 2011.06.22 Ai wa Katsu (Ganbarou Nippon Ai wa Katsu Singers) 2011.08.10 Reborn ~Inochi no Audition~ (Reborn Eleven) 2011.09.14 Kono Chikyuu no Heiwa wo Honki de Negatterun da yo! (Morning Musume) 2012.01.25 Pyocopyoco Ultra (Morning Musume) 2012.04.11 Ren'ai Hunter (Morning Musume) 2012.07.04 One・Two・Three / The Matenrou Show (Morning Musume) 2012.10.10 Wakuteka Take a chance (Morning Musume) 2013.01.23 Help me!! (Morning Musume) 2013.04.17 Brainstorming / Kimi Sae Ireba Nani mo Iranai (Morning Musume) 2015.07.01 Iin Ja Nai? / Futsuu no Watashi Ganbare! (LoVendoЯ) 2016.02.24 Takaramono / Itsuwari (LoVendoЯ) Digital Singles: 2010.12.01 Ramen Revolution (2010 Long Type) (Morning Musume) Single V / Event V: 2002.04.20 Souda! We're ALIVE (Morning Musume) 2002.07.24 Single V "Morning Musume Single Medley ~Hawaiian~" (Morning Musume) 2002.08.21 Single V "Shiawase Beam! Suki Suki Beam!" "Shiawase Desu ka?" "Shiawase Kyouryuu Ondo" (Odoru♡11 / Happy♡7 / Sexy 8) 2002.09.26 Do it! Now (Morning Musume) 2003.01.29 Ganbacchae / HEY! Mirai (Morning Musume) 2003.02.19 Morning Musume no Hyokkori Hyoutanjima (Morning Musume) 2003.04.23 AS FOR ONE DAY (Morning Musume) 2003.07.30 Shabondama (Morning Musume) 2003.11.06 Go Girl ~Koi no Victory~ (Morning Musume) 2004.01.21 Ai Araba IT'S ALL RIGHT (Morning Musume) 2004.03.24 Sakura Mankai/Yuujou ~Kokoro no Busu ni wa Naranee!~ (Morning Musume Sakura Gumi / Morning Musume Otome Gumi) 2004.05.12 Roman ~MY DEAR BOY~ (Morning Musume) 2004.07.22 Joshi Kashimashi Monogatari (Morning Musume) 2004.11.03 Namida ga Tomaranai Houkago (Morning Musume) 2005.01.19 THE Manpower!!! (Morning Musume) 2005.04.27 Osaka Koi no Uta (Morning Musume) 2005.08.03 Iroppoi Jirettai (Morning Musume) 2005.08.27 Iroppoi Jirettai (Morning Musume) 2005.11.23 Chokkan 2 ~Nogashita Sakana wa Ookiizo!~ (Morning Musume) 2006.03.29 SEXY BOY ~Soyokaze ni Yorisotte~ (Morning Musume) 2006.06.28 Ambitious! Yashinteki de Ii jan (Morning Musume) 2006.11.15 Aruiteru (Morning Musume) 2007.02.21 Single V Bokura ga Ikiru MY ASIA (Morning Musume Tanjou 10nen Kinentai) 2007.03.07 Egao YES Nude (Morning Musume) 2007.04.29 Kanashimi Twilight (Morning Musume) 2007.08.01 Onna ni Sachi Are (Morning Musume) 2007.08.22 Single V Itoshiki Tomo e (Morning Musume Tanjou 10nen Kinentai) 2008.04.23 Resonant Blue (Morning Musume) 2008.05.11 Resonant Blue (Morning Musume) 2008.10.20 Pepper Keibu (Morning Musume) 2008.10.22 Pepper Keibu (Morning Musume) 2009.02.22 Naichau Kamo (Morning Musume) 2009.02.25 Naichau Kamo (Morning Musume) 2009.05.20 Shouganai Yume Oibito (Morning Musume) 2009.05.30 Shouganai Yume Oibito (Morning Musume) 2009.08.30 Nanchatte Ren'ai (Morning Musume) 2009.10.28 Kimagure Princess (Morning Musume) 2009.11.04 Kimagure Princess (Morning Musume) 2010.02.24 Onna ga Medatte Naze Ikenai (Morning Musume) 2010.03.06 Onna ga Medatte Naze Ikenai (Morning Musume) 2010.06.16 Seishun Collection (Morning Musume) 2010.07.10 Seishun Collection (Morning Musume) 2010.11.24 Onna to Otoko no Lullaby Game (Morning Musume) 2010.11.28 Onna to Otoko no Lullaby Game (Morning Musume) 2011.04.23 Maji Desu ka Ska! (Morning Musume) 2011.06.29 Only you (Morning Musume) 2011.07.09 Only you (Morning Musume) 2011.09.21 Kono Chikyuu no Heiwa wo Honki de Negatterun da yo! (Morning Musume) DVD: 2003.06.25 Morning Musume CONCERT TOUR 2003 Haru "NON STOP!" (Morning Musume) 2003.08.27 Morning Musume Shuen Musical Edokko Chuushingura (Morning Musume) 2003.10.08 Hello! Project 2003 Natsu ~Yossha! Bikkuri Summer!!~ (Hello! Project) 2003.11.06 Alo-Hello! Morning Musume Sakura Gumi & Otome Gumi DVD (Morning Musume Sakura Gumi / Morning Musume Otome Gumi) 2003.12.26 Morning Musume CONCERT TOUR 2003 15nin de NON STOP! (Morning Musume) 2004.02.18 Morning Musume Best Shot Vol.1 (Morning Musume) 2004.03.17 Hello! Project 2004 Winter ~C'MON! Dance World~ (Hello! Project) 2004.05.28 Morning Musume Best Shot Vol.2 (Morning Musume) 2004.06.09 2003~4nen Morning Musume Otomegumi Hatsukouen ~Otomechikku~ (Morning Musume Otome Gumi) 2004.07.14 Morning Musume CONCERT TOUR 2004 Haru The BEST of Japan (Morning Musume) 2004.08.25 HELP!! Acchii Chikyuu wo Samasunda. (Morning Musume) 2004.09.14 Morning Musume Best Shot Vol.3 (Morning Musume) 2004.10.06 Hello! Project 2004 summer ~Natsu no Doon!~ (Hello! Project) 2004.11.17 Alo-Hello! Morning Musume DVD (Morning Musume) 2004.12.04 Morning Musume Best Shot Vol.4 (Morning Musume) 2004.12.08 Morning Musume Concert Tour "The BEST of Japan Natsu ~ Aki '04" (Morning Musume) 2005.03.16 Hello! Project 2005 Winter ~A HAPPY NEW POWER!~ (Hello! Project) 2005.03.24 Eizou The Morning Musume 3 ~Single M Clips~ (Morning Musume) 2005.07.05 Morning Musume Concert Tour 2005 Haru ~Dai 6 Kan Hit Mankai!~ (Morning Musume) 2005.10.05 Hello! Project 2005 Natsu no Kayou Show -'05 Selection! Collection!- (Hello! Project) 2005.12.14 Morning Musume Concert Tour 2005 Natsu Aki "Baribari Kyoushitsu ~Koharu-chan Irasshai!~" (Morning Musume) 2006.04.14 Hello! Project 2006 Winter ~Wonderful Hearts~ (Wonderful Hearts) 2006.07.19 Morning Musume Concert Tour 2006 Haru ~Rainbow Seven~ (Morning Musume) 2006.10.04 Hello! Project 2006 Summer ~Wonderful Hearts Land~ (Wonderful Hearts) 2006.11.29 Ribbon no Kishi The Musical (Morning Musume) 2006.12.27 Morning Musume Concert Tour 2006 Aki ~Odore! Morning Curry~ (Morning Musume) 2007.03.28 Hello! Project 2007 Winter (Hello! Project) 2007.07.04 Morning Musume Concert Tour 2007 Haru ~SEXY 8 Beat~ (Morning Musume) 2007.05.02 Eizou The Morning Musume 4 ~Single M Clips~ (Morning Musume) 2007.07.11 Alo-Hello! 2 Morning Musume DVD (Morning Musume) 2007.11.14 Morning Musume Tanjou 10nen Kinentai Concert Tour 2007 Natsu ~Thank You My Dearest~ (Morning Musume Tanjou 10nen Kinentai) 2007.12.19 DVD Eizou The Morning Musume ALL SINGLES COMPLETE Zen 35 Kyoku ~10th ANNIVERSARY~ (Morning Musume) 2008.02.13 Morning Musume Concert Tour 2007 Aki ~Bon Kyu! Bon Kyu! BOMB~ (Morning Musume) 2008.03.26 Hello! Project 2008 Winter ~Wonderful Hearts Nenjuumukyuu~ (Wonderful Hearts) 2008.07.30 Morning Musume Concert Tour 2008 Haru ~Single Daizenshuu!!~ (Morning Musume) 2008.10.22 Hello! Project 2008 Summer Wonderful Hearts Kouen ~Hishochi de Date Itashima SHOW~ (Wonderful Hearts) 2008.12.03 Cinderella the Musical (Morning Musume) 2008.12.20 Hello! Project 2006 Winter ~Zeninshuu GO!~ (Hello! Project) 2008.12.24 Alo-Hello! 3 Morning Musume DVD (Morning Musume) 2009.01.28 Morning Musume Concert Tour 2008 Aki ~Resonant LIVE~ (Morning Musume) 2009.03.25 Hello! Project 2009 Winter Wonderful Hearts Kouen ~Kakumei Gannen~ (Wonderful Hearts) 2009.04.15 Hello! Project 2009 Winter (Hello! Project) 2009.07.15 Morning Musume Concert Tour 2009 Haru ~Platinum 9 DISCO~ (Morning Musume) 2009.08.19 Eizou The Morning Musume 5 ~Single M Clips~ (Morning Musume) 2009.11.04 Hello! Project 2009 SUMMER Kakumei Gannen ~Hello! Champloo~ (Hello! Project) 2010.01.20 Morning Musume Yomiuri Land EAST LIVE 2009 (Morning Musume) 2010.02.24 Morning Musume Concert Tour 2009 Aki ~Nine Smile~ (Morning Musume) 2010.03.31 Hello! Project 2010 WINTER Kachoufuugetsu ~Shuffle Date~ (Hello! Project) 2010.04.28 Hello! Project 2010 WINTER Kachoufuugetsu ~Mobekimasu!~ (Hello! Project) 2010.06.16 Alo-Hello! 4 Morning Musume DVD (Morning Musume) 2010.07.14 Morning Musume Concert Tour 2010 Haru ~Pikappika!~ (Morning Musume) 2010.09.15 Fashionable (Morning Musume) 2010.10.27 Hello! Project 2010 SUMMER ~Fankora!~ (Hello! Project) 2011.02.23 Morning Musume Concert Tour 2010 Aki ~Rival Survival~ (Morning Musume) 2011.04.13 Eizou The Morning Musume 6 ~Single M Clips~ (Morning Musume) 2011.05.18 Hello! Project 2011 WINTER ~Kangei Shinsen Matsuri~ (Hello! Project) 2011.07.29 Morning Musume Concert Tour 2011 Haru Shin Souseiki Fantasy DX ~9ki Mem wo Mukaete~ (Morning Musume) 2011.09.28 Alo-Hello! 5 Morning Musume DVD (Morning Musume) 2011.12.14 Hello! Project 2011 SUMMER ~Nippon no Mirai wa WOW WOW Live~ (Hello! Project) 2011.12.14 Hello! Project 2011 SUMMER ~Nippon no Mirai wa YEAH YEAH Live~ (Hello! Project) 2011.12.21 Morning Musume Zen Single MUSIC VIDEO Blu-ray File 2011 (Morning Musume) 2011.12.28 Morning Musume Concert Tour 2011 Aki Ai BELIEVE ~Takahashi Ai Sotsugyou Kinen Special~ (Morning Musume) 2012.04.11 Hello! Project 2012 WINTER Hello☆Pro Tengoku ~Rock-chan~ (Hello! Project) 2012.08.29 Morning Musume Concert Tour 2012 Haru ~Ultra Smart~ Niigaki Risa Mitsui Aika Sotsugyou Special (Morning Musume) 2012.11.14 Hello! Project Tanjou 15 Shuunen Kinen Live 2012 Natsu (Hello! Project) 2013.01.16 Alo Hello! Morning Musume 6ki DVD (Michishige Sayumi, Tanaka Reina) 2013.03.13 Morning Musume Tanjou 15 Shuunen Kinen Concert Tour 2012 Aki ~Colorful Character~ (Morning Musume) 2013.04.10 Hello! Project Tanjou 15 Shuunen Kinen Live 2013 Fuyu (Hello! Project) 2013.07.10 Hello! Project Haru no Dai Kansha Hinamatsuri Festival 2013 (Hello! Project) 2013.09.04 Morning Musume Concert Tour 2013 Haru Michishige☆Eleven SOUL ~Tanaka Reina Sotsugyou Kinen Special~ (Morning Musume) 2013.12.06 LoVendoЯ Archives 2013 (LoVendoЯ) 2014.04.23 Bukiyou (LoVendoЯ) - Indies - 2015.04.27 M-line Memory Vol.17 (LoVendoЯ) 2017.01.18 LoVendoЯ LIVE 2016 ~CHALLENGEЯ!~ (LoVendoЯ) DVD Magazine: 2004.05.29 Morning Musume DVD Magazine Vol.1 (Morning Musume) 2004.08.14 Morning Musume DVD Magazine Vol.2 (Morning Musume) 2005.03.05 Morning Musume DVD Magazine Vol.3 (Morning Musume) 2005.08.20 Morning Musume DVD Magazine Vol.4 (Morning Musume) 2005.09.25 Morning Musume DVD Magazine Vol.5 (Morning Musume) 2006.02.25 Morning Musume DVD Magazine Vol.6 (Morning Musume) 2006.08.01 Morning Musume DVD Magazine Vol.7 (Morning Musume) 2006.09.16 Morning Musume DVD Magazine Vol.8 (Morning Musume) 2006.09.30 Morning Musume DVD Magazine Vol.9 (Morning Musume) 2006.09.30 Morning Musume DVD Magazine Vol.10 (Morning Musume) 2007.03.17 Morning Musume DVD Magazine Vol.11 (Morning Musume) 2007.03.17 Morning Musume DVD Magazine Vol.12 (Morning Musume) 2007.09.22 Morning Musume DVD Magazine Vol.13 (Morning Musume) 2007.10.07 Morning Musume DVD Magazine Vol.14 (Morning Musume) 2007.11.25 Morning Musume DVD Magazine Vol.15 (Morning Musume) 2008.03.22 Morning Musume DVD Magazine Vol.16 (Morning Musume) 2008.03.22 Morning Musume DVD Magazine Vol.17 (Morning Musume) 2008.08.06 Morning Musume DVD Magazine Vol.18 (Morning Musume) 2008.09.27 Morning Musume DVD Magazine Vol.19 (Morning Musume) 2008.09.27 Morning Musume DVD Magazine Vol.20 (Morning Musume) 2008.11.01 Morning Musume DVD Magazine Vol.21 (Morning Musume) 2009.03.20 Morning Musume DVD Magazine Vol.22 (Morning Musume) 2009.05.02 Morning Musume DVD Magazine Vol.23 (Morning Musume) 2009.05.10 Morning Musume DVD Magazine Vol.24 (Morning Musume) 2009.06.07 Morning Musume DVD Magazine Vol.25 (Morning Musume) 2009.09.19 Morning Musume DVD Magazine Vol.26 (Morning Musume) 2009.09.19 Morning Musume DVD Magazine Vol.27 (Morning Musume) 2009.11.01 Morning Musume DVD Magazine Vol.28 (Morning Musume) 20XX.XX.XX Morning Musume DVD Magazine Vol.29 (Morning Musume) 20XX.XX.XX Morning Musume DVD Magazine Vol.30 (Morning Musume) 20XX.XX.XX Morning Musume DVD Magazine Vol.31 (Morning Musume) 20XX.XX.XX Morning Musume DVD Magazine Vol.32 (Morning Musume) 20XX.XX.XX Morning Musume DVD Magazine Vol.33 (Morning Musume) 20XX.XX.XX Morning Musume DVD Magazine Vol.34 (Morning Musume) 20XX.XX.XX Morning Musume DVD Magazine Vol.35 (Morning Musume) 20XX.XX.XX Morning Musume DVD Magazine Vol.36 (Morning Musume) 20XX.XX.XX Morning Musume DVD Magazine Vol.37 (Morning Musume) 20XX.XX.XX Morning Musume DVD Magazine Vol.38 (Morning Musume) 2011.09.03 Morning Musume DVD Magazine Vol.39 (Morning Musume) 2011.09.29 Morning Musume DVD Magazine Vol.40 (Morning Musume) Photobooks: 2003.05.25 Morning Musume 5 Shuunen Kinen Memorial PHOTO BOOK (Morning Musume) 2003.05.29 Live Document Sokuhou Morning Musume (Morning Musume) 2003.07.16 Hello Hello! Morning Musume 6ki Members (Morning Musume) 2003.09.30 Morning Musume in Hello! Project 2003 Natsu (Morning Musume) 2003.10.27 Alo-Hello! Morning Musume Sakura Gumi & Otome Gumi (Morning Musume Sakura Gumi / Morning Musume Otome Gumi) 2004.02.10 Adventure Morning Musume Sakura Gumi & Otome Gumi (Morning Musume Sakura Gumi / Morning Musume Otome Gumi) 2004.03.13 Morning Musume in Hello! Project 2004 Winter (Morning Musume) 2004.09.28 Morning Musume in Hello! Project 2004 summer (Morning Musume) 2004.11.17 Alo-Hello! Morning Musume (Morning Musume) 2005.07.26 Morning Channel Digi-Photo History 2001~2005 (Morning Musume) 2005.09.22 Morning Musume in Hello!Project 2005 Natsu no Kayou Show ~'05 Selection! Collection!~ (Morning Musume) 2006.02.24 Morning Musume ni Osowaru Hutsuu Kawaii Menkyokaiden (Morning Musume) 2006.04.14 Morning Musume in Hello! Project 2006 Winter (Morning Musume) 2006.09.21 Morning Musume in Hello! Project 2006 Summer (Morning Musume) 2007.06.27 Morning Musume Concert Tour 2007 Haru ~SEXY8 Beat~ (Morning Musume) 2010.11.12 Hello Hello! ~Memories~ (Morning Musume) 2011.09.28 Alo Hello! Morning Musume 2011 (Morning Musume) Essays: 2004.06.?? Morning Musume to "Sotokoto" no Acchii Chikyu wo Samasunda Daisakusen (Morning Musume) 2005.03.25 Morning Musume x Tsunku♂ 2 (Morning Musume) 2007.10.?? Morning Musume Tanjou 10nen Kinen Hon 1997-2007 (Morning Musume) 2008.06.30 Morning Musume no Kantan Chuugokugo Kaiwa (Morning Musume) 2018.06.19 Morning Musume 20 Shuunen Kinen Official Book (Morning Musume) Manga: 2003.12.05 Musume Monogatari ALIVE! (Morning Musume) 2004.04.30 Musume Monogatari - Morning Musume Official Story 6 (Morning Musume) 2004.11.05 Musume Monogatari ALIVE! (Morning Musume)